1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for changing a software validity period, and to an installation package.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a registered password is located on a memory by an authentication program, the password may be stolen by spyware. Therefore, a hash value of a password is loaded onto the memory as a registration value. A password input by a user is converted into a hash value by a program, and the hash value is compared to the above-described registration value to perform authentication.
If the authentication is successful, an executable program is allowed to perform a specific process, for example, a process for changing a validity period of software.
Meanwhile, if an image forming apparatus is shipped in which an optional routine is prestored in a nonvolatile memory of the image forming apparatus, then at a time of trial use of the optional routine, a universal serial bus (USB) memory key is connected to the image forming apparatus to allow the trial use of the optional routine for a predetermined period.
The use of the optional routine is restricted for various reasons. For example, if an upgrade of hardware or firmware is scheduled for the image forming apparatus, this upgrade must concur with an upgrade of the optional routine. The trial use expires otherwise.
In the above-described case, a validity period of the optional routine is set separately from the trial period determined corresponding to the user. The validity period is adjusted corresponding to a timing of shipment of hardware or firmware, and in addition, the timing of shipment of hardware or firmware differs depending on the sales region. Therefore, it is difficult for a software developer to adjust the validity period.
In order to delegate the changing of the validity period to a dealer of the image forming apparatus, the software developer needs to pass a source code to the dealer and cause the dealer to change the validity period on the source code and recompile the source code. This means that the source code flows out from the software developer to the outside, which causes a fear of leakage of secrets.
Further, there is a method in which a program that enables the validity period to be changed via a user interface is loaded onto the image forming apparatus and the dealer activates the program to change the validity period. However, it is complicated to perform such a manual change individually to the image forming apparatuses.